


Taxi Service

by ohmytheon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roy gets a call in the middle of the night, the last thing he's expecting is one Rebecca Catalina yelling at him to pick up Riza from a bar to take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Service

When Roy got a call in the middle of the night, there were a lot of scenarios that he came up with as he rolled over in bed and blindly grabbed for the phone.

He had been thought that maybe Hughes had hit the bottle after Gracia went to bed and maybe needed to both vent about the past in between gushing about his wife and newborn daughter. Maybe Havoc and Breda got into a bar fight after Havoc unwittingly hit on a girl whose boyfriend didn’t take too kindy to it and Breda made to back him up. Maybe it was General Grumman giving him the heads up about something that was going to happen tomorrow that Roy wasn’t supposed to know just yet. Hell, maybe it was Madam Christmas calling about one of his sisters having a problem with a military jerk. Or Fuery to say that he was sick and wouldn’t be coming into work the next day.

What Roy did not expect was the thumping dance music and Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina’s loud and slurred voice on the other end.

Blinking in surprise and waking up a little more, Roy sat up in bed. “What in the hell, Catalina? I can’t hear you over the music. And how did you get my number anyways?” He glanced at the clock. It was nearing two in the morning. Why in the hell was she of all people calling him at this hour? She couldn’t possibly want to… Well, some people got a kick out of hate sex, although he wasn’t one of them. Catalina did seem like the type that would combine anger with sex in some way. But she was Riza’s best friend…

“We need a ride!” Rebecca yelled back over the phone. It was enough to make Roy flinch. “Or, well, Riza needs a ride. She can’t drive. We’re at that new trendy bar on Fifth. The girl could possibly drink an Armstrong under the table, but she wants to be safe! I’m, um, well– She’s given you plenty of rides when you’re drunk!”

“I take it you found someone to have fun with for the rest of the night?” Roy drawled, sure that she would be able to hear the smirk in his voice even if she was drunk.  


“I don’t need judgement from you of all people!” Rebecca countered. That didn’t keep the smirk from falling off his face. “Will you give her a ride or not? And not the dirty kind! I won’t have you using her when she’s vulnerable.”

Roy snorted, both offended and amused. He doubted that anyone could use Riza in such a way without them dying a painful death. She wouldn’t need his help to inflict that sort of retribution. “I’ll come.”

And so that was how Roy found himself walking into a club at two in the morning. He’d changed into casual clothes, nothing like the outfits that the patrons of the bar were wearing. Any of his good suits would have put them to shame anyways. A few people eyed him curiously, some with disdain, but he merely grinned at them and moved along. Despite not having dressed up, he still managed to catch a few pretty women’s eyes and he winked at them, causing the men around them to scowl.

Upon reaching the bar, Roy found himself bombarded by a woman with curly brown hair. “Oh good, you’re here,” Catalina exclaimed as she threw herself in the spot at the bar next to him. She was wearing a green dress that hugged her body and seemed to appreciate her curves. He’d be lying if he said that she wasn’t attractive, but he wasn’t attracted to her in the slightest. He was, however, caught off guard when she shoved a drink in his face. “Here, drink this.”

“Excuse me?” Roy took the drink anyways, glancing over the fruity concoction. Despite himself, he took a sip of it. Not his usual fare, but it wasn’t bad. “What is this?”

“I don’t know. I just didn’t want to drink it in case it was spiked.”

Roy’s face flushed. “Then why would you tell me to drink it?”

Catalina shrugged her shoulders. “You’re a good taste test subject.”

Before Roy could say anything else, Riza appeared from the crowd. She didn’t seem to be wavering on her feet, although it helped that she was probably the one woman in the club not wearing any heels. But there was a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks that make up couldn’t account for and the shy smile that appeared on her face when she saw him made his heart seize in his chest a little. She only gave him that look when she had a few drinks in her during the few times she’d gone out with all the boys.

And her outfit… Without even thinking, Roy finished the drink in his hand, all thoughts of it potentially being spiked having fled his mind. He needed it from the way his mouth went dry at the sight of her. Catalina must have fought tooth and nail to get Riza into those clothes, but Roy for one was grateful that she had called him so that he could witness this sight firsthand. He could almost ignore the way other men eyed her hungrily.

Luckily, Riza only seemed to have eyes for him. “You didn’t have to come. I could have called a cab.”

“My car is basically a taxi,” Roy told her, “except I’ll be the driver for once.”

Riza opened her mouth to say something else when another song came on and Catalina perked up. “Oh, I love this song! We should dance!”

“I think…I’m danced out,” Riza said, shaking her head. That was unfortunate. Roy would have paid a lot of money to see Riza on the dance floor. Or, well, he wouldn’t pay money. That made it sound bad…

“Fine, you stay with Mustang then.” Taking hold of a guy that Roy just now noticed was hanging around them, Catalina danced her way onto the floor and vanished into the crowd with her mystery man. He was tall with sandy brown hair and looked suspiciously similar to one of Roy’s subordinates. Not that he would comment on that – at least not right now.

With the two of them alone, a strange sort of awkwardness enveloped them despite the fact that they were in a packed and loud club. It wasn’t very often that Roy got to see this side of Riza. She very rarely went out and she certainly did not go out in this fashion often. Catalina had probably goaded her in some way, perhaps to find them each a man or maybe to say “fuck all men” only to have that turned sideways. Things like that happened. Havoc had the same problem.

Roy couldn’t help but look her over again, trying to be as covert as possible. “You look…”

“Ridiculous, I know,” Riza sighed.

“Entrancing,” Roy finished.

Riza rolled her eyes at him, but there was a slight smile on her face. He could tell that she was half in mind to admonish him for being so bold, but he kept his distance from her and his hands to herself and the alcohol in her system loosened her up just enough to not care.

“I do appreciate you coming to give me a ride,” Riza told him. “I’m sorry if we woke you up.”

“And miss seeing this? I don’t think so.” Roy grinned at her. “You should do this more often. You know, Havoc’s birthday is coming up. I bet he’d pass out if he saw you like this.”

Arching an almost challenging eyebrow at him, Roy could’ve sworn that Riza’s smile turned into a smirk. That sent a suspicious spark flying in his mind. “Oh, so you wouldn’t mind Havoc ogling me? I suppose that would be a nice birthday present for him.”

Roy almost choked on his own tongue. “I don’t–” He narrowed his eyes at her and then at the men close to her. “Maybe you drinking isn’t such a good idea. You get very…saucy.”

“What? You don’t like a bit of heat?” Riza sounded downright innocent. Roy was shocked at her boldness. What had she and Catalina been drinking? “And here I thought you liked it when things got hot.”

“I–” Roy snapped his mouth shut. He honestly didn’t know what to say. At least she wasn’t touching him in any way. She kept a foot of space in between them as she teased him. If she had touched him, he didn’t know if he would be able to handle it. Even now, as she looked at him, all he wanted to do was drag her into the most private area the club could offer and kiss her senseless. He didn’t want any man ogling her but him and he certainly wanted to make her feel just as hot and bothered as he did right now.

“I’m sorry,” Riza said, biting her lip. She didn’t look sorry, but he knew that she did mean it on some level. “I shouldn’t be teasing you like that. It’s inappropriate.”

“Apparently you don’t need guns to kill a man,” Roy grumbled. It was just loud enough for her to hear and she smiled shyly again, her face turning pink and her gaze dropping to the ground. It was enough that, despite feeling a little uncomfortable for reasons he didn’t want to admit, it made him smile in return. Going through a little personal torture was worth it if it meant seeing that look on her face.  



End file.
